


Fallout prompt stories

by laridian



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laridian/pseuds/laridian
Summary: Stories written for prompts on Tumblr, Pillowfort etc. I am the-laridian on Tumblr and laridian on PF. They'll be updated as they get written.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [michellespensctratchz](https://michellespensctratchz.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr: Terror, #15, Benny Gecko (Fallout New Vegas)

“Whatever you do, don’t open your eyes.”

Swank could hear the fear in Benny's voice. Swank had no intention of opening his eyes. The smell was bad enough. He knew that smell. The old smell of corpses left alone too long, unburied, rotting -

"Swank. Stay with me."

"What is this place?" Swank choked out. He held his arm over his face in a vain attempt to filter out the smell. The coat sleeve smelled like stale cigarette smoke and sweat, and right now that was preferable.

"I think we're under - " Benny stopped suddenly. "Look, just trust me on this. Don't open your eyes." He took Swank's other arm. "I'll get us out of here. And you never go down Cimarron again, you hear me? I don't care if it's daylight. Stay away from Cimarron Way."

"Sure thing," Swank mumbled. Must be bad, even for them, if Benny didn't want him seeing it, because the Geckos had seen plenty worse. Swank had been there. He flinched now at the sound of something big dropping with a plop behind them, but it wasn't close.

"After we get outta here, we'll go back to the Tops and get us a coupla stacked broads apiece and all the booze we can drink," Benny said, probably to keep their minds off this place. Swank wished it worked.


	2. Boston in Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From [this prompt](https://the-laridian.tumblr.com/post/637680170899243008/snowflakes-robert-edwin-house) on Tumblr.  
> Fallout New Vegas, hints of Fallout 4.

Robert Edwin House preferred Las Vegas, but sometimes business did require him to travel elsewhere. Even then, his trips were short and to the point; if he had to make nice to some politician to achieve his goals, so be it, but it was refreshing to not need to do so as often these days.

The less said about Boston, the better, hanging on with its old traditions and desperate attempts to remain at the forefront of technology and learning. The future had bypassed this city and others, and the present now belonged to other population centers. But Robco had a distribution center here, and Mr. House was invited to open… House sighed. Some facility or other, he’d forgotten for the moment, but that was tomorrow.

Now, he looked out over the city from his hotel suite, gray and overcast and fat flakes of snow drifting down to briefly brighten the dark buildings. House didn’t like Boston, or the northern cities; too cold, too northern, too huddled. Two days and he could return to the Silver City.

“Mister House!”

House turned at the sound of Marilyn’s voice. She sauntered to him, in the finest winter fashions his money could buy. He didn’t often bring Marilyn or Jane with him, but Marilyn had asked to see snow, real snow.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” she breathed, taking his arm.

House made a noncommittal noise.

“I have something for you,” Marilyn teased.

“Oh?”

“Yes. It’s a surprise. For Christmas, when we return.”

“Not much of a surprise if you’ve told me to expect it,” he said with a smile.

“Oh, you!” She batted at his arm with her free hand. “You know very well what I mean. And you’ll love it. I know you will.” She looked out at the falling snow again. “Snow at last. Do you think it’ll ever snow in Vegas?”

“It does, very rarely.”

“Mm.” She leaned her head against his shoulder. House had already moved on mentally; that factory, that was tomorrow. He hoped the snowfall didn’t mean any delays. Best to be done here and return. He had work to do.


	3. Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny's got a big plan, and won't disclose what it is, to Swank's irritation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [this prompt on Tumblr](https://the-laridian.tumblr.com/post/639238994900746240/oooh-i-like-the-songfic-idea-how-about-something): _How about something for The Tops? Either under Benny or Swank._  
>  Takes place before the events of Fallout New Vegas.

“Hey! Benny!” Swank called.

Benny stopped as though he’d been caught sneaking out, which is what it sure looked like to Swank. He turned too-casually and with a broad smile. “Swank. What is it, baby?”

Swank walked toward him. “You gotta take a look at the numbers for this month. You know that. You’re supposed t’be running this place.”

“You know what, Swank?” Benny placed both hands on Swank’s shoulders. “You’re doing a fantastic job. This place, you’re gonna own it someday.”

“But you’re the Head Chairman _now_ ,” Swank protested. “You’re always skiving off these days. What is it? A dame?”

“Swank, baby,” Benny sighed. “I’ve got a chance at a real big score here. That’s what I’m doin’. I gotta take care of this. Don’t look at me like that,” he quickly added, as Swank set his jaw.

“Dammit, Benny! You gotta let me know when you’re pullin’ stunts like this! Everyone wonders what you’re doin’, if you don’t tell me, I can’t keep it quiet!” Swank looked ready to sock him one.

“Okay, yeah, you’re right. So, yeah, that’s where I’m goin’, Swank. If this pays off, it’s gonna pay off huge.” Benny leaned closer and lowered his voice. “I mean it. Huge.”

“So you wanna sing about it? Or am I just your flunky?”

“Oh, now that hurts me, Swank.” Benny really did look hurt. “You know I’ve always got your back.”

“Yeah, but not here, not with this, is that it? I kept everyone together that second year, said you knew what you were doin’, and you kept me in the know, and we did it together,” Swank said. “Now, I don’t get to know?”

Benny looked away for most of a minute. “Yeah,” he said at last, “that’s shitty of me. You’re right.” He looked to Swank. “You’re keepin’ this place running and you’re doin’ a bang-up job, Swank. That’s no lie. But see…” He took a deep breath. “This score, if it doesn’t work… you can keep running the place. You know you can take over for me. Because if it doesn’t work, I’m a dead man.”

Swank narrowed his eyes. “Sounds like a bad scene, Benny. You sure you want to be in on something like that?”

“I don’t have a choice now.” Benny put one hand on Swank’s shoulder again. “Look. If it pays off, we’re gonna rule this town. I gotta try for it. But you – you know nothing and it’s safer that way.”

“So when do I get to know?”

“Soon, baby.” Benny dropped his hand.

“How soon’s soon?”

“Coupla months.”

Swank rolled his eyes.

“Big scores don’t come fast, Swank. I gotta make sure everything is absolutely perfect. It’s that serious.” Benny looked right at him. “Trust me. Like you did when we were Boot Riders.”

Swank took a deep breath, looked aside for a moment, then faced Benny and nodded. “Okay. But you gotta let me know when you’ve gotta break away for this. Dig?”

“Course, my man.” Benny grinned. “Now, I gotta go see a man about a dog. I swear I’ll tell you when I gotta do this, okay?”

“Okay, Benny.” Swank hoped Benny was telling the truth. Then again, the man had led them this far; Swank just couldn’t imagine what kind of score Benny was trying to make. He was smart enough.

It still rankled that Benny wouldn’t tell, though.


End file.
